Knife spear
|weight =3 |value =55 |baseid = }} The knife spear is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Characteristics The knife spear is a two-handed Melee weapon often carried by the ghost people of the Sierra Madre. It is constructed by duct-taping four cosmic knives to the end of a broom stick handle. Special attack It has a special Mauler attack that does normal damage in V.A.T.S. at the cost of the normal 35 action points, but adds a chance to knock down opponents (requires a Melee skill of 50). It is possible to execute Mauler outside of V.A.T.S. (without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the move) by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Durability The knife spear can successfully strike about 1995 times from full condition before breaking. Crafting This weapon can be crafted by the player. Creation requirements ¹ Craftable without a workbench via a dialogue option with Veronica, or with ED-E once the add-on Lonesome Road is installed. Variants * Knife spear clean * Throwing knife spear * Throwing spear Comparison |skill req1 =25 |strength req1 =2 |value1 =55 |weight1 =3 |name2 =Knife spear clean |ap2 =35 |attack shots/sec2 =1.8947 |crit % mult2 =1.2 |crit dmg2 =25 |damage2 =25 |dlc2 =fnvdm |hp2 =400 |other effect2 =x3 limb |skill req2 =25 |strength req2 =2 |value2 =55 |weight2 =3 |name3 =Throwing knife spear |ap3 =28 |attack shots/sec3 =0.48 |crit % mult3 =1 |crit dmg3 =42 |damage3 =42 |dlc3 =fnvdm |hp3 =1000 |other effect3 =x2 limb |skill req3 =25 |strength req3 =1 |value3 =25 |weight3 =0.65 |name4 =Throwing spear |ap4 =24 |attack shots/sec4 =0.6 |crit % mult4 =1 |crit dmg4 =50 |damage4 =50 |hp4 =1000 |skill req4 =25 |strength req4 =1 |value4 =25 |weight4 =0.5 }} Locations * They can commonly be found on ghost people, particularly harvesters and seekers. * One can be found in the area outside the Villa police station, impaling a skeleton by a fountain near the wide staircase leading to the station. Bugs * Due to the knife spear being a re-skin of the baseball bat: ** Enemy blood on the spear will be floating off of the surface. ** The player's palm will be stretched out. This happens with the baseball bat but because the bat is bigger than the knife spear, it can not normally be seen. * The knife spear can, due to an unknown bug, disappear in the third person point of view, but reappear in the first person point of view. Although the knife spear disappears in the third person point of view, it can still be usable in combat as if the knife spear is still there active. (Reloading a previous save doesn't fix this issue, nor does dropping the knife spear (even though in third person point of view, it appears on the ground, it will disappear again when equipping it). Category:Dead Money weapons Category:Dead Money craftable weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components ru:Нож-копьё de:Messerspeer zh:餐刀長矛